Padawan Love
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Ezra falls in love with Ahsoka, he doesn't care about anything else, he just wants to be loved by Ahsoka. With a bi-curious Sabine.
1. Chapter 1

"I wish we could come with you" Ezra said, trying to make it seem like he wanted to help Ahsoka look for the Sith Lord, but truthfully, he was in love with Ahsoka, and he wanted to make a move on her.

Ahsoka battled with the thought of letting him stay and then take him somewhere to make love to him for the first time. She thought it wouldn't be right considering the age gap but she eventually decided to let him.

"Actually Ezra, you can stay, while the others go to find my friend" Ahsoka said. Ezra internally jumped for joy and ran to Ahsoka and hugged her, not wanting to give his feelings away to the rest of the crew. Sabine frowned at the Togruta with a pained expression that clearly resembled jealousy, Ahsoka noticed and frowned back at her, but thought it was best if they didn't stay as Ahsoka saw that a fight was close to erupting between her and Sabine, so she put her hand on Ezra's back and lead him out of the cockpit onto her personal 2 man Z-95 Headhunter, with Ahsoka in the pilot seat and Ezra in the seat behind.

They jumped off into Hyperspace.

"Um Ahsoka, where are we going?"

"Somewhere private" she replied.

Ezra couldn't believe what he was hearing, Ahsoka was taking him somewhere private, maybe he could make his move soon. Ahsoka sensed his thoughts and smiled, he felt the same way!

They dropped out of Hyperspace by a planet that Ezra has never seen before.

"Ahsoka, where are we?" Ezra asked.

"We're at Alderaan Ezra, this is where me and my Master sometimes came on our meditative retreats, but that's not the reason why we're here, I thought that you might remember it for a different reason" Ahsoka said, Ezra was internally jumping for joy, he was getting a day alone with the woman he was in love with.

Ahsoka's Z-95 Headhunter descended to the planet's surface and touched down outside a lonely wood cabin next to a beautiful clear lake.

"Why are we here Ahsoka?" Ezra asked.

"Well Ezra, I have something to tell you, and I thought it should be done in appropriate surroundings.

They disembarked from Ahsoka's ship and walked towards the cabin, walked into the singular bedroom and sat on the bed. Ezra looked at Ahsoka expectantly, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted to tell him.

"So Ezra, I want to tell you something but there is a big obstacle that I see potentially becoming a problem"

"What is it Ahsoka?"

"Our age gap" she replied. Ezra gasped and realized what she was getting at. He threw his arms around Ahsoka's neck and kissed her with love and passion, she eagerly returned the passion and love.

Ahsoka decided that it was time to see what Ezra was capable of.

Ezra felt a hand caress his leg up towards his crotch area, he was startled a little but then broke away from Ahsoka's kiss and smirked at her. She smiled back at him and unzipped his pants and dropped them.

Seeing the bulge in Ezra's boxers made Ezra blush when he noticed she'd seen, making Ahsoka giggle.

She lifted his shirt over his head, and he lifted her shirt over her head and pulled her pants onto the floor, revealing her purple bra and panties, containing her C cup breasts and seemingly very wet pussy.

Ezra reached behind Ahsoka to unhook her bra, only to fumble awkwardly at it until Ahsoka sighed, making him blush in embarrassment.

"Oh Ezra, you're hopeless, can fight with a lightsaber, but cannot unhook a simple bra" Ahsoka said, making Ezra blush more.

"Hey it's okay" Ahsoka said as she clasped onto Ezra's hand and put it on the single thread of string between the breasts and pushed his hand away, revealing her perky C cup orange breasts.

Ezra just stared at them in awe, too mesmerized to do or say anything. Ahsoka was slightly skeptical about his reaction.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked.

Ezra broke free from his trance on Ahsoka's chest and smiled at her and starting sucking on her breasts, pinching the nipple he wasn't sucking, knowing now that Ahsoka didn't need a response.

Ahsoka began moaning softly as he continued sucking and pinching her nipples. He then moved his hand down to her panties and gently rubbed against her pussy, she gasped and moaned at the unexpected contact. Ezra then thought that he'd pushed her too far and that she wasn't ready so he began to retract his fingers from between her legs but Ahsoka grabbed his wrist and held it in place.

Ezra then proceeded to pull Ahsoka's panties down and push her so she was laying down on the bed.

Ahsoka put her hands underneath her knees and pulled her thighs up to her chest, giving Ezra full access to the spot between her legs. He buried his face into her pussy and began licking her clit.

Once his head was in place, Ahsoka used her feet to hold his head there so he couldn't move it. He began thrusting his tongue in and out of Ahsoka's core, making her moan loudly in pleasure. Ezra noticed that her pussy was beginning to contract around his tongue, and soon after he noticed, she cummed, sending her hot pussy juices into Ezra's mouth, where he swallowed it all hungrily.

"Ahsoka, I don't think I need dinner today after swallowing that load" Ezra said with a smirk.

Ahsoka smirked back at him and pulled his boxers down, letting his erect cock spring free.

"Oh my gosh Ezra, I'm not sure that'll fit inside me" Ahsoka said as she grabbed Ezra's hips and pulled him off the bed, and sat on the edge of the bed, partitioning her legs sporadically, giving Ezra a clear view of her tight orange pussy.

Ezra walked towards Ahsoka, and pushed inside of Ahsoka's tight pussy, making her let out a moan.

"Faster Ezra please!" Ahsoka said, between moans. Ezra complied at thrusted into her at a fast pace, giving out small groans as she was moaning loudly.

Soon, Ezra felt that he was close and felt that Ahsoka was close too by the tightening of her pussy.

Then, with a scream, Ahsoka cummed, her hot pussy juices oozing out over Ezra's cock, overwhelming him and he cummed, filling Ahsoka's womb with his seed.

Ahsoka moaned as Ezra cock slipped out of her pussy, as she stood up and got on her knees, taking Ezra's cock in her mouth, stroking whatever she could not fit in her mouth.

Ezra was taken by Ahsoka's warm mouth and began groaning loudly.

Soon Ezra felt himself about to cum for the second time that evening, and then he did, spilling his cum into Ahsoka's mouth where she swallowed it all greedily.

"I don't think I need any food either after that good meal" Ahsoka said smirking.

Ezra smiled back and laid down on the bed, pulling Ahsoka down next to him and gently stroking her breasts, making her moan softly

"Ahsoka?"

"Yeah Ezra?"

"How did you know about this place?"

"My Master brought me here when we had a meditative retreat"

"Oh" Ezra said, looking down. Ahsoka glanced at him.

"I think we should keep our relationship a secret Ahsoka" Ezra suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think the others are ready to hear about it yet, especially Sabine"

"Why especially Sabine?"

"I think she might be suspicious and jealous. I saw her frowning at me when we left together, maybe she has feelings for you"

Ahsoka looked down at Ezra and saw that he had a shocked expression on his face and decided to try and calm him.

"It's okay Ezra, we'll sort this out when we get back to the ghost" Ahsoka said reassuringly. Ezra nodded and feel into a deep sleep, dreaming about Ahsoka.

She soon fell asleep as well, her head resting on Ezra's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**AT THIS TIME WITH HERA**

"Well Chopper's been scanning so far nothing" Hera said.

"Any word from Ahsoka and Ezra?" Came Kanan's voice over the comm.

"No, Ahsoka said she was taking Ezra somewhere private because she wanted to talk in private" Hera said. Sabine frowned as she heard this from her position on the old AT-TE, as she had an idea as to why they wanted to be alone.

 **BACK WITH EZRA AND AHSOKA**

Ezra woke up with Ahsoka's beautiful face resting on his chest.

He lifted her up and gently placed her next to him so she wouldn't wake up, and studied her naked sleeping form.

Ezra loved everything about this girl, her beautiful blue eyes, her perfect breasts, her lekku, her personality and her selfless nature.

He softly ran his hands up and down on her lekku, making her moan in her sleep, causing her to wake up, and be greeted with Ezra's face right next to hers.

She smiled as she lent up and kissed Ezra passionately on the lips.

She pulled back and smiled at Ezra, he smiled back, just as Ahsoka pushed him down onto the bed and lowered herself down onto his now erect cock after studying her nude body, giving out a moan at the sensation of having Ezra's length inside her body.

As she continued moving herself up and down on Ezra's cock, he felt the familiar feeling of Ahsoka's pussy getting tighter, as she was close and so was he.

Soon, she cummed with a scream, her sweet juices overwhelming Ezra, making him unable to hold on any longer, and he let loose, his cum filling Ahsoka's womb.

Ahsoka stood up and moaned softly as Ezra slipped out of her, earning smile from him, she smiled back and pulled him up to a kiss, Ezra eagerly returned, slipping his tongue inside Ahsoka's mouth, meeting hers and rubbing against it.

Ezra pulled back and looked into Ahsoka's beautiful blue eyes, gently stroking her breasts. She wrapped her fingers around Ezra's cock and rubbed it enough for him to cum, and soon he cummed, all over Ahsoka's breasts. She brought her breasts up to her mouth and licked Ezra's cum off of them, the sight causing Ezra to instantly harden again, Ahsoka smiled and dropped to her knees, taking Ezra in her mouth, earning a soft groan from him.

She kept her actions up, but also flicking his tip with her tongue, making him groan more.

Soon enough, he cummed into Ahsoka's mouth, where she swallowed it all.

"I think that's enough for breakfast, now we need to go shopping, I want to pick up a swimsuit for me and one for you" Ahsoka said, stroking Ezra's cheek, "come on, lets get dressed"

Ezra put his clothes back on and watched intently as Ahsoka got dressed. She noticed he was staring at her and blushed a little, then looked up at Ezra and smiled.

"You like what you see?" She asked, smirking at him. He nodded.

Ahsoka finished getting dressed, grabbed Ezra's hand and walked out the door, shutting it behind them, and walking towards the nearest town or city.

Once they reached the town, they looked around for a while, but Ezra spotted a swimsuit shop.

"Look Ahsoka, there!" Ezra said excitedly. Ahsoka looked where he was pointing and nodded, walking into the shop.

They searched for while for something for Ahsoka, but easily found something for Ezra, a set of orange swimming trunks, brought out the colour of his eyes, Ahsoka claimed.

They searched for something for Ahsoka for a while, until Ezra spotted something.

"Ahsoka! Look at this!" Ezra said, holding up the bikini letting Ahsoka study it.

"Ezra, are you sure?" Ahsoka said, a little skeptical of the red bikini Ezra picked up.

"Yes, it'll make you look sexier than you already are" Ezra said smirking, Ahsoka smirked back at him.

"Alright, we'll buy these and then get back to the Ghost" Ahsoka said, Ezra nodded.

They bought the clothes and walked back to the cabin.

"Ahsoka, I think we should change into our swimming costumes, and arrive on the Ghost in them?" Ezra suggested. Ahsoka raised a brow.

"Should we Ezra? Wouldn't that be a huge giveaway to the others?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't care, I love you and that's all that matters" Ezra said, making Ahsoka smile at him.

"Alright, we will, I guess it doesn't matter if the rest of the crew know about us" Ahsoka replied, still smiling at Ezra.

They changed into their swimsuits, Ahsoka watched Ezra as he took off his pants and boxers, showing her his cock, but he soon put his swimming shorts on, covering it up, not knowing Ahsoka was looking. Then Ezra watched as Ahsoka took her shirt and pants off, revealing her purple bra and panties, and he watched as she took them off, exposing herself to him. Ahsoka noticed he was looking and smiled to herself, grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed, shoved his trunks around his ankles and grabbed his cock, shoving it into her tight orange pussy.

Ezra was startled but let it happen as he began to thrust in and out of Ahsoka's core, earning him load moans from her.

He soon felt her pussy tightening and then with a scream, she cummed, her hot pussy juices oozing out over Ezra's cock, sending him over the edge, but before he cummed, he pulled out and shoved his cock into Ahsoka's mouth, so that his cum shot out into Ahsoka's mouth, where she swallowed it all.

"I think your right Ezra, that's all I need for breakfast" Ahsoka said, smirking and standing up to continue putting her bikini on, as Ezra pulled his trunks back up.

They walked out the door, and got into Ahsoka's Z-95 Headhunter, and took off into Hyperspace.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka and Ezra sat in Ahsoka's Z-95 Headhunter enclosed by the blue swirls of Hyperspace.

Ahsoka swiveled round in her pilots seat and looked deeply into Ezra's eyes, before unzipping his trunks and pulling his cock out, but his trunks remaining around his hips.

She lent down and shoved Ezra's dick down her throat, deepthroating him. Ezra was once again completely taken by Ahsoka's warm mouth.

Ahsoka began flicking his tip with her tongue and swirling her tongue around his tip, causing him to groan loudly.

They dropped out of Hyperspace just as Ezra cummed in Ahsoka's mouth, where she swallowed it all and docked with the Ghost.

The hatch opened and Ezra walked out first, with the whole crew seeing him in his trunks.

Sabine was shocked, and even more so when Ahsoka walked out in her red bikini.

The whole crew just stood staring as Ezra and Ahsoka walked towards them, hand in hand.

Sabine was so angry that she ran at Ahsoka without her noticing because she was too busy looking at Ezra. Ezra however, noticed and stopped Sabine mid-air with the Force. Sabine was shocked that Ezra had held onto her, he noticed her feelings and dropped her to the ground.

Sabine looked up at Ezra with puppy-dog expression, giving him a wave of guilt, but he shook it off. She then glared at Ahsoka with a death stare, which was noticed by Hera and she walked over.

"Okay, Sabine calm down, and Ezra, explain yourself, there is clearly something going on between you and Ahsoka, so say it" Hera demanded, while helping a downtrodden Sabine to her feet.

"Fine" Ezra said in defeat, "me and Ahsoka are dating"

"I thought as much", Hera said, "and if you were trying to keep it a secret, walking in almost nude together kinda gave it away"

Ahsoka glared at Ezra, he looked down, reaching over and intertwining his hand with Ahsoka's, and then pulled Ahsoka into the spare cabin on the Ghost and locked the door behind her.

The rest of the crew retired to their own cabins and Hera went back to the cockpit, but Sabine stood outside the door that Ezra and Ahsoka were in, listening.

Ahsoka pulled Ezra's trunks down and lifted her red bra over her head, letting her red panties fall to the floor.

She sidled up to Ezra and kissed him strongly on the lips, he hungrily returned the kiss, before Ahsoka pulled him down onto the bed, beckoning Ezra towards her pussy, and putting her petite orange feet around his neck.

Ezra savored the feeling of having her cold feet around his neck as he pounded into her, earning him loud moans from her.

"Oh..Ezra..OH" Ahsoka moaned.

Sabine stood outside the door, hearing everything happening. The feeling of jealousy was overwhelming her, she wanted to burst through the door, and have Ezra take her virginity, but she decided against it, for she wanted Ezra to be happy, even if it was at the hands of Ahsoka and not her.

"Hey Sabine" Hera said, breaking her line of thought. She turned to face Hera.

"How long have you been standing there? And why are you standing there?"

"I was listening to Ezra and Ahsoka, listen yourself to what's going on in there" Sabine said.

Hera leaned up against the door and heard Ahsoka's moaning. She pulled back, her expression completely calm.

"Well it is their choice on what they do, why does it bother you anyway?" Hera asked.

"Well, because, I like Ezra ok? And now that he's with Ahsoka, it bothers me" Sabine spilled out.

"Well okay, but do remember that you were the one who kept rejecting him"

"I know Hera, I know"

"Right then" Hera said as she turned and walked into her own cabin. Sabine thought it would be best if she do the same. It wasn't doing her any good listening to something that will make her incredibly jealous.

Ahsoka kept moaning until she cummed with a scream, her sweet pussy juices oozing out over Ezra's cock, making him unable to hold on any longer as he cummed, spilling his seed in Ahsoka's womb.

Ezra pulled out and Ahsoka retracted her feet from his neck as she got and leaned on the bed, pointing her ass towards Ezra. He caught on and lined his cock up with her asshole.

He pushed in, her ass was still tight as was her pussy, but that didn't stop Ezra from delivering the pleasure that the Togruta needed.

As he cummed, filling her asshole with his cum, Ahsoka thought of something, something she'd never thought of before. She pushed Ezra off so he was standing straight, with his cock remaining in its rock hard position and sat up, taking her left lek in her hand and reaching for the tip of it. Ezra watched, waiting for what she planned to do.

Ahsoka shifted her body to the end of the bed and grabbed Ezra's dick, tracing circles on the tip with her lekku, causing them to moan simultaneously. She decided to stop with her lekku and continue with her ass.

She stuck her ass in Ezra's direction, with Ezra's cum still leaking out, but nevertheless, he pushed in again. Ahsoka cried out in pain and pleasure as he rammed in and out of her asshole.

"MMMM, FUCKING MMMM" Ahsoka screamed in pleasure and pain as Ezra continued to thrust into her tight asshole.

Sabine sat on her bed listening to Ahsoka's screams of pleasure and got wet between her legs.

She pulled down her pants slightly so that her pussy was visible and she used her fingers to intrude.

She kept rubbing herself until, she cummed with a low moan, and fell asleep, dreaming about Ezra.

Ahsoka continued to moan loudly until, right then Ezra cummed, adding to the amount of cum that was already in Ahsoka's asshole. She let out a low moan as Ezra pulled out of her laid on the bed, gesturing for Ahsoka to lay next to him, she did.

Ezra sat up and studied every inch of Ahsoka's body, running the back of his hand up from her feet to her cheek, then kissing her on the cheek and falling asleep, dreaming of Ahsoka.

Ahsoka just smiled at the naked sleeping form of Ezra and fell into a deep slumber, waiting for Ezra to wake her up and have regained his energy, for some more in the morning...


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra awoke in the guest room bed aboard the Ghost.

He looked around and took in his surroundings. He was lying on the bed naked, and Ahsoka was no-where to be seen, she wasn't snuggled up to him like she was when they went to sleep last night after passionate love making.

Ezra lay silently as he felt Ahsoka's anticipation through the force.

Just then the silence was broken by a clipping.

 _clip clop clip clop_

Ezra looked at the refresher door and saw a black boot come into view, then and orange leg, and a pair of orange breasts. Ahsoka was standing by the door staring at Ezra, wearing only a belt that was holding up nothing on her upper body, and with only a pair of black boots that stopped just under her hip on her lower body, with a smirk across her face.

Ezra's eyes widened as he looked on, waiting for Ahsoka to do something.

Ahsoka sidled up to Ezra, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and smothered his face in her breasts, causing Ezra to instantly harden. Ahsoka smirked as she saw his cock fully erect, sticking straight up.

Ahsoka pushed Ezra back down on the bed and grabbed her lightsabers and put them on her belt, then picked up his lightsaber and threw it at him. He looked confused.

"Come on, lets have a nude duel." Ahsoka suggested. Ezra smiled as he got up from the bed, and ignited his saber. Ahsoka ignited her dual silver sabers, smirking when she saw that Ezra was still rock hard, and staring at her breasts.

"Let's make a deal Ezra." Ahsoka said. Ezra raised an eyebrow. "We'll make love after this, and whoever wins, gets to be in control." Ahsoka suggested, with a broad smirk. Ezra smirked back and nodded.

"It's a deal." He said.

Ezra lunged at Ahsoka and they clashed blades. Silver and Blue illuminating the room. They kept going back and forth until Ahsoka jumped over Ezra's head. he looked up and got an amazing view of her shaved pussy.

The sound of lightsabers clashing woke up Sabine and Hera, who knew it wasn't Ezra and Kanan training because these sounds were sounds of a lightsaber at full power, not training power.

Hera got up and basically punched the button for her door to open. She ran out into the hallway and saw Sabine staring confusedly at the guest room door.

"You hear that?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, we should go get Kanan." Sabine suggested.

"No. Let's handle this ourselves." Hera stated confidently.

"But how? The door is locked."

"Oh Sabine." Hera said, smiling as she knelt down in front of the control panel and typed in the override code for the guest room door.

The door slid open just as Ezra parried a slash from Ahsoka's twin silver sabers. Hera looked on with shock, while Sabine looked on with anger.

Ahsoka noticed that they were being observed and shrieked, while trying to cover up her body, dropping her lightsabers to the ground.

Ezra sighed and deactivated his lightsaber, grabbing his boxers and pants and put them on.

"Do you mind?" Ezra exclaimed, glaring at Hera and Sabine.

Hera grabbed Sabine's arm and gently pulled on it.

"Come on Sabine, let's leave them to it." Hera said calmly, but Sabine didn't move.

Sabine looked down at Ahsoka's lightsabers that were on the floor, Ahsoka noticed and used the force to pull her lightsabers to her. One of them reached her hand, but Sabine had picked the other out of the air before it reached Ahsoka's hand.

Sabine glared angrily at Ahsoka and ignited the lightsaber in her hand. Everyone else's eyes widened.

"Sabine, calm down, don't do anything stupid." Hera said, extending her arms out to Sabine.

"Shut up Hera!" Sabine shouted, extending her hand out, and flung Hera onto the floor, knocking her unconscious.

Sabine raised her lightsaber and lunged at Ahsoka, but Ezra parried, clashing lightsabers with Sabine.

"Sabine! Come to your senses!" Ezra shouted, pushing Sabine off.

Sabine's expression changed from anger to shocked, then sadness. She dropped her lightsaber and threw herself at Ezra and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"E..Ezra..I'm..S..So..Sorry I, don't know, what came over me." Sabine pleaded, with tears running down her cheeks.

"It's okay Sabine, I understand, you were just angry." Ezra said, tenderly stroking Sabine's hair.

Hera woke up, and stood up holding her head.

"Ugh, I didn't know you could use the force Sabine." Hera said, smiling weakly.

"Oh my god Hera! I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Sabine, I get it, you were angry at Ahsoka." Hera said comfortingly. Sabine looked at Ahsoka whose lips were connected to Ezra's, and Ezra's hands on Ahsoka's breasts, and retracted his grip when he saw that Sabine was looking.

"Hey Sabine." Ezra said. Sabine looked at him. "We should talk to Kanan about training you and getting you a lightsaber." Ezra suggested. Sabine raised a brow.

"But he's your Master, if he teaches me, who'll teach you?" Sabine asked. Ezra looked back at Ahsoka who was laying naked under the covers.

"Ahsoka will, she can teach me many things." Ezra said, smirking at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka kicked the covers off and spread her legs.

"Come on Ezra, it's time for your first lesson with me as your master." Ahsoka said, with a wide grin.

Ezra smiled and plopped himself down on the bed next to Ahsoka. She got on top of him and used the force to close the door.

"Are you ready for your first lesson, my Padawan?"


	5. AN - Thoughts and Progressing

**Hey guys, I'm working some stuff out IRL so sorry for not posting for ages. I'm also working on situations for this story so please give me time. Tell me in the reviews what you think of me potentially adding a Herabine in this story. Thanks**

 **R &R**

 **TheLimeManager1**


End file.
